Controlla
Rumor has it that Tesla has released a new car model, the Controlla. This is the first model ever created to metamorphose into an aircraft by the click of a button. The Controlla links up to a special app that allows the user to request for the car to fly to their destination. Equipped with modern day aircraft wings, this car flies the owner of the vehicle (or whoever the owner desires) to the location of their choice by landing in a nearby parking lot. Controlla has a hands free driving system so that nobody has to physically drive or fly the car, which is ideal for a wild night out. It also utilizes solar power so that the sun naturally charges the car for you or you can simply plug it in to an energy source during the evening. Controlla is changing the automobile game and can fly/drive up to 500 miles when fully charged. The built in GPS can also locate your exact whereabouts when you share your location through the app. If you were ever in a dangerous situation, you just click PANIC mode in the app and the car will locate you and fly itself to you as well as send your location to the local police. And not only does Controlla have this unbelievable feature but if you were ever in a car crash or a hit and run, the car automatically scans the vehicle’s license plate number and takes pictures of the car as soon as there is an impact with the use of miniscule cameras located on the front and back license plates as well as the side mirrors. This feature can be enabled whenever the driver wishes to use it through the app or Controlla automatically takes pictures as soon as the vehicle senses physical damage. The pictures get stored inside the car’s memory storage and are transferred to the app for viewing. Controlla can be compared to the size of a sports car but the only difference between a regular sports car and Controlla is the sleek and long design which allows it to glide through the air and the streets. The roof includes a full front to back sun roof made of a single pane of glass with the solar panels lining the perimeter. This car is designed so that 6 people can fit inside with 2 people to a row. The front of the car, where the engine would usually reside, is just a large space for storage which leaves a lot of room for people to get comfortable inside the car. Since these cars use some of the world’s greatest technology and can double as an aircraft, their market value starts at $250,000. The demand is so high that buyers must be put on a waitlist to have the car made for them, so the owner might need to wait up to 6 months to receive their car. With this waitlist system, the owner has the option to customize their car to have the exact interior and exterior colors that they prefer. Controlla is expected to win best car award in 2017 for it’s unique features and efficiency.